


She Left Early

by Ladyfedora



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfedora/pseuds/Ladyfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley leaves again and Ivy just can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Left Early

Ivy shuffled in to the kitchen, absently fluffing her hair, and peering about blearily. Selina was already at the table absorbed in her morning crossword. Her cat Isis circled around the table and chairs like a furry shark.  
“Six letter word for 'a pestering illness,” Selina mumbled.  
“Batman,” Ivy mumbled back, heading towards the fridge.  
“Hmph. Funny. Nah. Starts with a 'm,' ends with a 'y.”  
“Malady,” said Ivy, her head already in the crisper drawer.  
“Mmm.”  
Companionable silence filled the room as Selina sipped coffee and scribbled while Ivy prepped fruits and vegetables for her morning juice.  
“Have you seen Harley?”  
“Mmm. Yeah. Meant to tell you. She took those mutts and left this morning. Must be halfway across Gotham by now. She left pretty early.”  
Tension filled Ivy's posture. She pressed her palms to the counter top and lowered her head.  
“Three months,” She sighed. “I guess that's a record.”  
“Hmm,” Selina offered, her attention already back on her puzzle.  
Ivy mechanically finished making her juice, her motions getting more and more aggressive as she thought about Harley going back to him yet again. She flopped down at the table to Selina's left, plunked her glass of green down, and stared at it in a huff.  
“I don't miss those two hyenas,” Ivy groused.  
Selina nodded noncommittally. “Yeah. They're loud.”  
“They smell.”  
“They do.”  
“At least now it's quiet.”  
“It is.”  
I won't have to pick up dirty cloths from all over the house.”  
“Mmm. Seven letter word. Twice again bike.”  
“Recycle.”  
“Thanks,”Selina said around her coffee mug.  
Ivy sat and drank her juice, her agitation rising with each moment of quiet that pressed in on her person.  
“I'm Poison Ivy! I am a Goddess among meatbags! Flora all bow to my whim, and I to their needs. I am Mother Natures wrath, her right hand, here in this Hell on earth to exact her retribution!”  
“We know,” Selina said, chewing on her pen.  
“I don't need this. I don't. I should be glad she's gone. I shouldn't have to listen to her insentient humming of Christmas carols. It's May! And her singing in the shower! If you can call it that. Half the time she doesn't even know the words. She leaves her disgusting, chemical ridden, blue sparkly, bubblegum flavored toothpaste all over the sink and my toothbrush! My toothbrush!”  
Selina slowly looked up from her puzzle, beginning to notice Ivy's obvious distress. She was careful not to make any sudden moves, not wanting Ivy to focus her obvious rage on her. Isis headed out towards the den, already knowing where this was headed.  
“Would it kill her to read a book? All those cartoons she watches are going to rot her brain. She's smarter than that, damn it all! She only eats fried food and sugar! She needs to eat better. Fruity puffs? They turn the milk pink Selina. Pink! How can that be good for her?”  
“Pink,” Selina said, looking for an escape. If she could somehow get to the window...  
“Yes!” Ivy was ranting now, but she couldn't stop herself. Her frustration drove her on. “If I have to step on another jack it will be too soon!”  
Selina's eyed the window and began to edge her chair away from the table.  
“At least now I might get something done. The distractions she presents are unbearable. How can I conduct my experiments with her running around in those skimpy shorts and top all the time? She says she's cold so she stays in my green house. But if she wore more clothes, she wouldn't be cold.”  
Selina paused in her escape attempt, her head tilting to the side in curiosity, wondering where this tirade was going. Ivy had quieted somewhat and now spoke in a forced whisper, her voice rough with emotion.  
“She sits so close to me sometimes. I can smell my shampoo that she uses and feel the heat coming off her. She's like a furnace! It's the plant in me that feels that pull. That warmth. I don't need her,” she said, as if trying to convince herself of the truth of her words. “She's so physical. Always touching and hugging. I-I can't work like that. I can't focus. All I want-” She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, her breath shaking with each exhale. “All I want is-”  
Selina reached out to touch Ivy's shoulder, but pulled back, thinking better of it.  
“Yes Ivy? What do you want?”  
“I...I...”She dropped her hands, her anger returning. It was easier to be angry. “Why does she do it? Can't she see how awful he is? How he treats her? I'd throw him alive and kicking to my venus trap if it wouldn't break something in her. I'd never hurt her like that. So why does she leave here, where she's safe and return to that deranged demented monster?”  
“Uh...”  
Ivy blinked and looked back at Selina, having almost forgotten she was there in her emotional purge.  
“Um. Ivy... she uh-”  
Suddenly, the distinctive sound of a woman on roller skates being pulled up driveway by a pair of hyenas filtered into the room through the window. Harley could be heard clattering around, no doubt trying to untangle herself from the leashes.  
Ivy looked out the window in shock before whipping her head back around to pin Selina to the spot where she sat, like a viper freezing a mouse with a look.  
Selina, seeing it was high time she made herself scare, edged a foot towards the door. “Uh. She left to walk the mutts. Not to go back to the Joker.”  
“What?!”  
The door burst open and a tsunami of hyena and Harley filled the kitchen.  
“Hey Red! Morn'n Kitty! What's fer Breakfast?”  
Seeing the opening she needed, Selina made for the door like a cat out of hell. Surely it was time to visit Bruce. Maybe they could go a vacation. Someplace on another continent.  
Ivy noticed Selina's exit but her attention was focused on the bouncing blonde who was busily filling a mixing bowl with water for Lou and Bud.  
“Harley?”  
“Yeah Red? Oh! I forgot. I left my skates on the walk,” She set the bowl down and stepped back as the fleabags dove snout first into the drink. “I'll get 'em. I'm sorry Red. I remember. You said 'Don't leave yer cloths laying all over no more! I ain't ya maid!” She pantomimed Pam by putting one fist on her hip and shaking her pointed finger on the other in Pam's direction.  
Ivy took a deep breath and tried to keep her roiling emotions from breaking through her calm facade. “Come here Dafodile.”  
Charmed by the pet name Ivy often bestowed on her, Harley scooted over and smiled up at the beautiful redhead. Sure, Pam looked a little more frazzled than normal, but that didn't detract from her beauty one bit in Harley's opinion.  
Ivy looked Harley up and down. She was sporting pink running shorts and an apple green sports bra. She had a cut off hoodie, that no longer had sleeves or most of it's midsection. Her pony tails bounced a little as she smiled softly up at Ivy, her blue eyes happy and carefree.  
Ivy reached out and cupped Harley's face with her own hands, carefully, gently guiding her closer.  
Harley's eyes fluttered at the contact and she leaned into caress, sighing softly. It wasn't often Pam touched her. Oh, she would hug and pounce upon and cuddle Pam to bits, but it wasn't like the persnickety plant woman to initiate physical intimacy of any sort. She savored these times.  
“Harley. You drive me absolutely crazy.”  
Harley hesitated, worry pulling her expression down into a frown.  
“Aw, I'm real sorry Re-mph...”  
As Ivy pressed her own lips to Harley's, she felt her hands tremble, waiting for her Daffodil to pull away. Instead, Harley moaned softly and, wounder her arms around Ivy's waist. Ivy backed up till her hips hit the counter top and Harley slowly molded her own body to the green goddesses, one leg hooking around Ivy's, drawing her impossibly closer.  
Maybe later Ivy would tell Harley about misunderstanding Selina's comment and how much it had upset her to think Hareley had left. Maybe she would tell her about all the little things Harley did that contributed to this overwhelming feeling of need, of want. She might tell her about the terror that chewed at her insides like a termite in a tree, at the thought of losing her to the Joker yet again.  
She'd tell her. Maybe. Later.  
Right now, as Harley melted into her embrace, she knew that, at least for the moment, Harley was hers.  
“Want your Fruity puffs Daffodil,” Ivy asked halfheartedly, tipping her head back as Harley attacked her neck with tongue and teeth.  
“Nuh uh. Found someth'n better for breakfast,” Harley murmured, her breath hot on Ivy's skin. “I listen when ya tell me I gotta eat more greens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! It let's me know if I should write more stories. Thanks!


End file.
